Christmas Colors
by keikopanda102
Summary: A Christmas/Holiday season LeeXGaara one-shot! Lee loves Christmas, but who knew Gaara does too? I usually have Lee on the bottom, but I thought I'd mix it up. Smut. Sex. Yaoi.


**The Christmas Colors!**

**LeeXGaara Christmas one shot! Enjoooy! Get it, red and green, Gaara and Lee, CHRISTMAS COLORS! YAY!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a Christmas tree of my own!**

**Rock Lee POV**

* * *

"I _love_ Christmas!" I exclaim as I stretch my arms up and yawn at the morning sky in exuberance.

"We know." Neji and Ten-ten answer at the same time. They do not seem very cheerful on this every so lovely morning. I suppose they might be a little unhappy about having to go away on a mission on Christmas eve. At first I wasn't very happy either, but then Guy-sensei reminded me how important a shinobi's job is, and how we can't really have holiday breaks. Speaking of my illustrious captain, there he is!

"Good morning Sensei!" I wave cheerfully as the three of us meet him at the large exit and entrance to Konoha, my beloved village. Not that I dislike any other villages, I just have strong memories and pride for my own home.

As I trudge through the snow away from the gate I notice that at least Ten-ten seems to have cheered up. She smiles up into the icy trees while Neji just keeps looking forward, not looking very happy at all.

"I wonder what Suna will look like for Christmas?" She asks thoughtfully.

"I bet they have sandy wreathes and cactus's for Christmas trees!" I say jokingly.

"Did I tell you guys where we're staying tonight?" Sensei asks suddenly. Me and Ten-ten just shake our heads, Neji stares like he always does. Guy-sensei smiles and we nearly become blind from the bright light reflecting off his white shiny teeth.

"Gaara invited us to stay in his home with him, Kankuro, and Temari. He said we were special guests."

"Wow!" I exclaim. "How nice!"

Ten-ten nods too and we continue walking quickly through the snow for a few hours before it finally starts to disappear. After a little while longer there is sand under our feet and we know we are getting close to our destination. A gusty wind blows a pile of sand up, but when it dies down, we all catch our first glimpse of Suna at Christmas.

"Wow..." I can only gasp at how many bright and beautiful lights I see shining at me from the sandy buildings of Sunagakure. Not even Konoha makes Christmas this bright, it is amazing! I start to walk quicker, trying to reach the city a little faster. Neji and Ten-ten both grab the back of my pack and make me walk slower.

When we finally get there it is getting dark and the first person we see is a cheerful Temari whose smile seems almost as bright as the lights all around her.

"Was your journey difficult?" She asks as we all take off our packs a heavy clothing to come inside. Their house is even prettier than outside. There are paper streamers running from one end of each room to another, and tons of those Christmas plants with the green leaves and bright red flowers. I cannot remember what they are called but they sure are pretty.

"Well, I need to go take care of our business. You all can stay here. It seems like this mission didn't really require your help after all. You have my permission to relax here for the rest of our time here!" Guy-sensei gives me a thumbs up and a wink as he puffs out of the room in a cloud of smoke.

Ten-ten and Temari both start giggling about something then announce that they are going to the bathhouse for a little while. I turn to Neji expecting to talk with him for a little while but find that he has disappeared without me even noticing! Before I have time to wonder where everyone is, I hear someone's voice behind me,

"Lee. You're here already." I turn to see Gaara standing in the doorway. He is nearly smiling, not exactly curling his mouth upwards, but I can tell he is happy. His eyes always light up when he is, even if he doesn't show it very well on his face.

Every time I see him I am surprised at how pretty he is, especially for a man! His face is really smooth and even his hair always looks light and fluffy. His eyes are a very fetching shade of emerald and I always notice them first, every time I see him. They really stand out against the dark black that surrounds them.

"Hi Kazekage! Yes, our team just arrived a moment ago, but everyone seems to have vanished on me!"

"You don't have to call me Kazekage." he smiles for real this time.

"Sure I do. You are very important to the whole ninja world yet you are kind enough to let us stay with you for Christmas! We don't even deserve all that special treatment."

For some reason a bit of sadness makes it's way into his eyes and he breaks our gaze when he replies,

"I will always show you special treatment, Lee. It's the least I can do."

Sometimes I wonder if Gaara always thinks about his past when he sees me. He will become suddenly sad and even though he thinks I don't notice it, he glances down at my legs. I think he still feels bad about hurting me all that time ago. I wish I could tell him not to worry so much because I am 100% better now, but I'm worried I would just make him even more upset.

"I-if you say so." I stutter as I rub the back of my head nervously. "Gaara."

I glance down and finally notice what Gaara is wearing. He has a pink, frilly apron on over his regular clothes. I can't help but blush a little. He looks really cute with the apron on!

"Um... May I ask what you were doing before we arrived?"

He tilts his head to the side, probably wondering why I am blushing, then replies,

"I was baking cookies, then I was going to finish decorating the tree. Do you mind helping me?"

"Of course not!" I reply with probably more enthusiasm than Gaara expected. His eyes widened then he smiled again and led me into the kitchen where my nose was filled with tons of wonderful smells.

"Is that gingerbread?" I ask happily as I glance around the room, trying to find the source of the wonderful smell.

"I just took them out. I was going to decorate them. Would you like to help?"

"YES! I have always loved cookies! Especially gingerbread! It's like you knew exactly how to make my perfect Christmas! You're wonderful Gaara!"

Now it is his turn to turn as right a red as the red-hot candies he had laid out to use for gingerbread man buttons. I pretend not to see and go to investigate each little cookie person.

There is one with two little pointed ears, I think it is supposed to be enough, the next one has spiky hair and a fan, that one is Temari. Next is Gaara with a big guard behind him. Then Neji with long hair. Ten-ten with cute buns. Guy-sensei striking a pose. Finally there is me. My gingerbread looks the most lifelike. Gaara put a lot of detail into the shape of my hair and my clothes. I smile as I pick it up to look at it better.

"Ready to decorate?" Gaara asks as he pulls out a little tube of icing. It looks like he has every color in the world! I snatch the red from him and begin designing his gingerbread man carefully. After his red hair is done I make his eyes then a little smile right below his small nose.

"Ta-da!" When I turn to show him mine he hods up my gingerbread man that he had just colored with the icing. His looks a lot better than mine but I tried the best I could. He still smiled then moved on to do the next one.

Once all the cookies were done Gaara took off his apron. I hope he didn't notice my disappointment or he would probably think I was weird. Even I think I'm being a bit weird around him! I wonder why...

Decorating the tree doesn't take long, and we move back into the kitchen for eggnog. Just as I am about to take a sip, Guy-sensei snatches the cup from my hands, surprising both me and Gaara.

"Uh... You're still a minor, remember." he says quickly as he drinks the glass instead.

"Gaara's even younger than I am!" I say in a whiny voice.

"But he's Kazekage." Sensei replies just as quickly.

Gaara smiles. "It's ok, Lee. I don't really like this stuff anyway." He sets the glass down on the table and pours both of us a glass of milk instead. I turn to ask Guy-sensei how his mission went, only to find that he had vanished just like everyone else had earlier. I'm alone with Gaara. How come that sounds so fun to me? I suppose I really just like Gaara a lot.

We walk back into the living room but Gaara stops right in the middle of the doorway. He looks up, and I mimic him, curious as to why he would halt all of the sudden. When I look up I see something really surprising.

Mistletoe is hanging right above our heads!

I inhale quickly and glance back down at Gaara. He is a little bit shorter than I am, so he looks back up at me with wide eyes. Without either one of us saying a word, he closes his eyes and stands up a little taller as I do the same and lean down. Our lips meet really gently at first, then he starts to pull away. I don't know what's making me me do this, but I grab his chin and tilt it up, pushing out mouths together more. He tastes like gingerbread, but somehow even more delicious. His lips are really soft, I can't believe I'm kissing him! Finally I let go. He is panting really heavily, but wait, so am I! That was so much hotter than I expected. Not that I expected it! It was unexpected! I didn't expect any of it!

"Gaara..." I say breathlessly. "I like you, I think."

"I like you a lot, Lee. I have for a long time." his voice sounds steady, but he is shaking. I bite my lower lip then finally give in and pull him into my arms.

"I can't take it anymore! I want to hold you Gaara! You're so pretty! Prettier than Sakura, prettier than any girl! I don't even care that you're a man."

What am I saying? What is he saying? What am I doing? It's all true but it's not as simple as me just liking him! He's the Kazekage and I'm just-

"Lee. Let's go... in here..." I gulp as he leads me into a dark room. I only notice that he is holding my hand when he releases it to go over to the window and open the curtains. The millions of Christmas lights outside shine into the room and Gaara turns around. The light frames him and seems to make him and everything around him glow in an ethereal light. I smile and go over to him by the window. We kiss again, this time much deeper. When he slides his tongue into my mouth I'm so surprised I nearly fall.

He holds my hands in his and places them around his waist. My heartbeat goes a lot faster when he pushes me down onto the bed and I see his blushing face just inches from mine. Soon my tongue is in his mouth too, sliding against his and dominating it. When he moans into my mouth it sounds like angels singing. I'm- I'm getting really hard!

He's on top of me with my hands holding his waist steady. Both of his legs are on either side of my hips and he's pressing himself right onto my pelvis. Any guy would feel something there! All of a sudden I gasp because I feel that he is hard too. His manhood pressed against mine and he shivered into our draining kiss.

"AaaaAah!" he cries incoherently. My breathing is loud and uneven when he starts removing my clothes.

"Sh-should I take yours off too?" I ask nervously.

"If you want to." he whispers innocently into my ear. His voice is so sweet, but rough. I just now realized that his everyday voice sounds a lot like what someone would call a sex voice. It is deep, scratchy, and sexy. Even when he whispers it is enough to make me want to do some very bad things to him! The reaction that whisper earned was not at all innocent either. I lift my hands from his waist up and under his shirt, finally tossing it over his head and revealing his smooth chest beating up and down rhythmically.

"Touch... them..." he moans as I run my fingers over his smooth chest. They find two trembling pink nubs and poke at them gently. This makes him grind into my groin even harder.

I can't take it much longer. I let him slide off of me for a moment so I can remove my infamous green outfit and throw it across the room in a rush. I glance back on the bed just to see a sight enough to stop my heart. Gaara is lying on the bed propped up against the back wall and a few pillows. One hand is clenched tightly by his side, another is covering the bulge in his boxers. He looks adorably awkward, but then again I feel embarrassed too. I've- i've never really done anything like this before! He looks so cute though, I have to keep touching him.

I slide onto the bed and lean over him. We kiss some more then when I pull away I ask nervously,

"W-what should I do? Gaara?"

His eyes grow cloudy with thought for a moment then he grimaces as he starts to remove his underclothing himself. He tosses them off into the darkness of the room then lifts his legs and holds them apart very vulgarly. I'm sure my face is burning red right now too, just like his is. He doesn't break my gaze as he says flatly,

"I want to do... it."

I nod and gulp.

"You want me to put it in?" I ask, and he replies with a firm nod. There is no uneasiness in his eyes. I wish I could say the same.

I place myself at his entrance and both of us shiver with excitement. I thrust forward just a little and go inside. It's really tight! I can barely move. Gaara tenses his muscles, I can feel how strained he is beneath me. I stroke his cheek with one hand then move down and play with his wet member enough for him to relax. I move in a little more, I'm nearly half way now. It's so hot inside him, it feels like I'm melting.

I'm about to lose my mind. I thrust harder and penetrate deep inside him. Gaara's whole body is soft. I hold his thighs up and thrust again. Both of our moans of passion fill the night air. I'm losing control. I just want to go faster and harder, but I'm a bit afraid I'll hurt him.

"Faster. Please!" he moans as he places his hands on top of mine and moves them the second time that night. He lowers his legs over my hips and I enter him so deep it's unbelievable. He is nearly sitting on my lap and I think I understand what he wants. I pull him up so he can wrap his arms around my neck tightly, pulling us close together and making me go even deeper inside. I thrust up slowly then I remember his plea. He wants me to go fast, so I quickly begin moving my hips as fast as they can go.

His fingers claw against my back as I try and keep my breathing steady. His smell makes me lose control even more. I go faster and harder until I know he is nearly on the edge. I have been near my climax for a while but I was trying to let us come together.

"Lee!" he gasps as he arches his back and releases onto our chests. I just groan and fill him before collapsing on top of his panting body. After a minute he looks up and we kiss again. He still tastes like gingerbread. All around me it feels like Christmas. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!

"Lee, can I tell you something? You may get angry." he asks.

"What?" I reply nervously.

"There was never a mission. I just wanted to see you for Christmas." Gaara explains calmly.

I look at him in shock. He smiles, kisses me and whispers in his heart-stopping voice,

"Merry Christmas..."

* * *

**And Merry Christmas to you too! Hope you liked this little story. I usually think of Lee on the bottom, but I thought I would mix it up. **

**Have a happy holidays!**

**KeikoPanda102**


End file.
